1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction tray with communications means, and more particularly, to a transaction tray that has the capability of receiving advertising, messages, voice mail and other media, or information in addition to the primary use of the tray, that is, supporting a credit card for review and signature of the credit card slip as well as point of sale transactions. In addition, the present invention relates to a transaction tray with two-way communications means, wherein the customer may receive advertising, information, messages, voice and data and other media, and may also respond to choices, i.e. order products and services, respond to questions, surveys etc, or perform online betting, online browsing, net-surfing etc. . . . and in any other way perform or effect internet transactions, including credit card, bank card or other transaction directly from the transaction tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tip or transaction trays are quite common in restaurants and bars and other such types of establishments. The waiter or waitress usually delivers the check to the customer directly at the table for the customer's review. The customer leaves cash or a credit card in the tip tray. The waiter then collects the tip tray, brings it to the cashier to complete the transaction or to process the credit card, and then returns the tray to the customer. The customer reviews the transaction sheet, leaves a tip, or signs the credit card transaction slip. The customer may therefore have had access to the tray at least twice. At times, the restaurant or bar may be poorly lit, and it sometimes requires supplemental lighting, such as a flashlight carried by the waiter, to properly read the transaction sheet on the tray.
There is technology available to allow for electronic point of sale transactions, that is, where a credit or bank card can be processed directly from a transaction tray. Further, technology exists which may allow for ordering food directly at one's table, for example, portable transaction terminal apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,812 to Lee Meyer et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,263 to Camalsa et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,421 to Sandstedt. However, there is at present no. technology which would allow the user of a transaction tray i.e. a restaurant or bar customer, to have access to a remote communication and information source, such as the internet, directly through his tray at his table.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide for a tray, i.e. a transaction tray which is equipped with communications means, i.e. telephony and/or wireless communications means.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide for a tray, i.e. a transaction tray which is equipped with communications means, i.e. wireless communications means for the downloading and/or receiving of information and which is further equipped with a display screen which may display messages, advertising, etc. or in any other manner allow for displaying (i.e. visually displaying) of information from a remote source.
It would also be advantageous to provide for a tray, i.e. a transaction tray which is equipped with wireless communications means, i.e. two two-way wireless communications means and which is further equipped with a display screen which may display messages, advertising, or in any other manner allow for the downloading and/or receiving of information from a remote source and which may allow the user of the tray to, not only receive information, but also forward or transmit information to a remote source.
It would further be advantageous to provide a transaction tray which may have a keyboard to allow a user to identify or select choices, which are then transmitted to a remote source.
It would be advantageous to provide a transaction tray which would allow for a patron at a bar, restaurant, or other such establishment, to be connected to the internet, either through wireless means, or by being wired, such that while paying his bill, the patron can effect internet transactions.